Angels of War
by Clary Fray 1991
Summary: Many years ago, the Morgensterns and Herondales signed a treaty. And that treaty is what forces Princess Clarissa Morgenstern and Prince Jace Herondale into marriage. As the demon attacks grow worse, and one of their own turns against them, they must lead a war together. Will they ever fall in love within this mess?


**GUYS, THIS STORY IS BEING EDITED, SO THE REVISED CHAPTERS ARE BEING ADDED, I PROMISE. HERE IS THE REVISED FIRST CHAPTER.**

* * *

Prologue

_Morgenstern Palace, the year of the Accords_-

The sheeting rain ran down the glass in droplets. Inside, a fire blazed as various servants tended to it. Two kings and two queens sat at the grand table, their brows furrowed, their eyes burning with pain and rage.

"The demon attacks in the South have gotten to be horrendous," said Seraphina Morgenstern. She shook her head.

"I thought that you had taken charge of that sector!" Imogen Herondale protested, grimacing. Her hair was a mess of blonde and brown, scraped back into a bun which was falling apart. This was much unlike her usual self, who would have a perfectly polished updo and a bright smile on her face.

"We had," Seraphina said, "but all the warriors that leave for the South never return. We're sending less of them in hopes that they won't gather attention."

Marcus Herondale sighed. "If this continues, we will soon go extinct. This world will be dead!"

"That I know, Marcus," Seraphina's husband . "It is why we called you here, to the West Sector. "

"We have a proposition," Seraphina added quickly. "Both of our families have a son each, and one day, they will marry a mundane, turning her into a Shadowhunter in the process. If our firstborn grandchildren married and united the kingdoms, we would be stronger."

"Very true," Imogen said. "So, if, you say, our firstborn grandchild was a girl and your firstborn grandchild was a boy, they would marry."

"But only if one of our sons or daughters-in-law were to die. If that does happen..." Marcus loosened his collar uncomfortably. "Then we have no choice."

"What if they are both girls or both boys?"

"We'll work that out. Well, our children will."

Imogen exhaled. "We agree to your proposition. Is there anything to sign?" she asked.

Seraphina nodded, and replied, "Yes." She called for a servant to bring back a pen and produced a scroll with elegant cursive scrawl on it.

Marcus read the document over with his wife and they signed it together. Seraphina signed it as well, and so did her husband.

A day later, moments before they were about to leave, Imogen and Marcus stopped to speak with the Morgensterns one last time.

"I hope that one day, our grandchildren will be able to put an end to the attacks and rid this world of demonkind," said Marcus. "We bid you farewell for now."

Marcus and Imogen glanced at each other as the carriage lurched to a start, and once it was out of sight Imogen grasped Marcus' hand. They stared at the road on which the Morgensterns had started their journey home.

Years passed, and Valentine, the Morgensterns' son, grew to be a handsome young man. As did Stephen, the son of the Herondales. Demon attacks, however, only grew worse, and one day, the first Downworlder, a warlock, was born. His name was Magnus Bane, and he became an adult overnight. His mother hung herself in regret of what she'd created, and his father tried to kill him, but failed. The young warlock was captured and sent to the Morgensterns' palace, where he begged to be given mercy. He said that he wanted to help banish all demons and save humans. Seraphina Morgenstern kindly agreed.

More warlocks continued to be produced, and soon, vampires, werewolves, and faeries were made. They caused havoc among the mundanes, but were controlled gradually by the Shadowhunters.

The following year, Valentine's father was killed in a brutal demon attack. Seraphina, in a grief-stricken state, was unable to keep the Shadowhunters in her kingdom at peace, so she set her son's marriage with a Shadowhunter named Jocelyn Fairchild. She soon died as well.

Valentine ruled the Morgenstern kingdom fairly, and treated all as equals. He loathed all Downworlders but warlocks, though, and was harsh to them. Jocelyn and Valentine first had a son, but he was kidnapped by a demon and was never to be found. Then they had a daughter, with eyes green as emeralds and bloodred curls, just like her mother. They named her Clarissa.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of the Herondales, Imogen and Marcus had both died of astriola, or demon pox. Their son Stephen married a mundane named Céline and had a son named Jace. His eyes and hair were a lovely golden, and he was envied throughout the kingdom.

Until Clary and Jace were older, the demon attacks slowed down. Soon, more Shadowhunters were made, and life was at its finest.

Then the demons struck again.

* * *

**ALL RIGHT, SO THE PROLOGUE IS BASICALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER. SECOND AND THIRD COMING UP SOON!**


End file.
